


i want to spend every morning here with you

by AirierVessel



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Morning Routines, it's fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirierVessel/pseuds/AirierVessel
Summary: Patton loves his morning routine. He loves his boyfriend more.





	i want to spend every morning here with you

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was just a logicality giggly kiss from max-is-tired on tumblr! I'm less proud of it, but the point of these prompts is just to get me writing and to get feedback (and more prompts -- please send me asks I always want to write) so I figured I may as well cross-post it with the others!

Patton enjoys making breakfast. Even if on most mornings, it’s difficult to get out of bed (though thankfully for better reasons now than it once was – reluctance to leave his boyfriend’s warm embrace is much better than the lack of energy to move at all). He always manages it in the end, because he enjoys cooking for his famILY. He knows all their favorite foods, and knows exactly how they take their coffee – it’s the perfect way to show that he loves them. 

Roman likes more sugar and creamer than coffee, and Patton usually lets him make it himself, since he can never seem to get it sweet enough for Roman. He still makes sure that the fridge and pantry are well-stocked with the creative side’s favorite kind of creamer and sugar, though.

Virgil takes his coffee black, but with five spoonfuls of sugar. Patton makes it for him every morning, leaving it in his spot at the table in his favorite Nightmare Before Christmas mug. Virgil usually gets up last, so Patton used to worry about the coffee getting cold before Virgil could get to it, but he’s since noticed that Roman always snaps his fingers when Virgil appears at the foot of the stairs, and when Virgil finally does reach his coffee, it always steams at the perfect temperature.

Patton actually makes a separate pot of coffee for Logan, though he’s never told Logan this. The logical side likes his coffee stronger than any of the other sides, and he’ll usually go through three cups on his own by the time they’re finished cleaning up breakfast. He takes it with no creamer or sugar, so Patton always sets his pot on last, after he’s made everyone else’s coffee (including his own, with a reasonable amount of creamer and sugar). 

Breakfast always incorporates everyone’s favorite foods – crispy bacon and scrambled eggs for Roman, oatmeal with blueberries and raisins for Virgil, and toast with Crofter’s jam for Logan. Patton has a routine by now, an order in which he cooks so that everything is timed perfectly for when all three of the others are up and ready to eat. 

Logan is always the first one to come downstairs after Patton, usually right when the coffee pot has finished making the Logan Coffee (one day, Patton will make a pun about Crofter’s and coffee, but he hasn’t figured out the best way to do it yet). The logical side always makes a beeline for the pot, where Patton already has his favorite mug (space-themed, a gift from Virgil for his birthday) set out and waiting for him. 

Patton hums to himself this morning as Logan sips his coffee and he moves between stirring the oatmeal and watching the bacon fry. After a few minutes of comfortable silence broken only by Patton’s soft voice and the sounds of bacon frying, he hears the sound of the coffee pot being removed from its stand, more coffee pouring, then the pot being replaced. Logan is on his second cup, which he’ll drink much more slowly than the first one. 

A moment later, familiar arms are wrapping around Patton’s waist, and he can’t help but giggle at the feeling of Logan’s face nuzzling into his neck. “You’re cuddly this morning,” he says, not looking away from the frying pan as he moves the finished bacon to the plate on the left. 

“I believe I am cuddly every morning,” Logan replies, his lips moving against the skin of Patton’s neck and sending a shudder through him. “This morning is hardly different from any other.” 

With the bacon done and the pan off the heat, Patton turns around in Logan’s arms, wrapping his own around his boyfriend’s neck as Logan leans back, his head dislodged at the motion. As always, Logan is already dressed in his usual button down and tie, and his hair is perfectly combed back from his face, his eyes bright and awake now that he’s had his first cup of coffee. 

Patton’s heart soars as he remembers earlier this morning, Logan’s bleary eyes blinking up at him from under a messy head of hair spread out in a halo on the pillow. His pajamas consisted of boxers and one of Patton’s oversized sweaters, with a picture of a cat and a pun (”Check meow-t!”) across the front. Patton is the only one who gets to see Logan like that, and he’s just as beautiful as every other time. He giggles as he presses their lips together in a proper good morning kiss, though with the way Patton can’t stop smiling and laughing, it doesn’t last very long. 

Based on the fond look Logan gives him once he presses several more quick pecks to his lips before turning back to their breakfast, Patton doesn’t think he minds. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [airiervessel](http://airiervessel.tumblr.com/) if you want to check out my shitposting and other prompts, or if you want to send something! i'm always taking prompts, even if it'll probably take me a while to get to it


End file.
